


Bite

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, NaruKaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Feeding Kakashi is no problem for Naruto, you could say he enjoys it





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm following this really really REALLY awesome artist on tumblr and their art gives me sooo much inspiration I saw this and just HAD to write something. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tttpencil is an AMAZING artist](https://tttpencil.tumblr.com/post/160154343370/kakanaru-doodle-vampire-k-human-n-do-not)

He was hungry, Naruto could tell just from looking at his back. He stood looking outside of the window but his posture was not the lazy slump he usually had, he was tense and not just because they were in the bedroom.

Naruto could have waited him out of course, he could have said nothing been patient but they had been doing this for so long that he could only smile at Kakashi’s tense back. He enjoyed watching the pale back and although it was a little obscured because of the vest he had on Naruto could use his imagination and his knowledge to get a steamy image.

It was cute how Kakashi tried to hold back, really adorable when they both knew that he would give in with time. That he enjoyed letting go, enjoyed letting his fangs slide down and Naruto pushing him to his back, the moment that Kakashi sank his teeth into Naruto’s neck, when they were fully connected and Kakashi tasted Naruto’s blood.

He shifted on the bed to ease his stirred body, he was getting ahead of himself. He had to get Kakashi to forget the guilt first. Naruto accepted who he was and what he had to do. Kakashi fed often, Naruto kept him well fed and sometimes Kakashi took a sip not because of need but for pleasure. Naruto had no problem with it but Kakashi did sometimes.

Was Naruto going to let him sulk away hungry denying himself and Naruto? Of course not, with some effort he could have nagged Kakashi to the bed with him but sometimes it was nice to be the one to cross the distance. Sometimes it was just good to be the one to approach.

Naruto just liked getting close to Kakashi anyway. He shifted the sheet off of him and savoured the slide. High thread counts, he would suffer the day he had to go back to low ones. He got to his feet and shook his head at the way that Kakashi’s back tensed even more. They both knew what was going to happen but he could let Kakashi dream for a few seconds more. Was not going to hurt anyone.

There was absolutely nothing to see outside so he was being avoided. Naruto leaned his forehead against Kakashi’s shoulder before he slightly nudged the older man. “You’re hungry.” He said softly his eyes on the window. “You have to eat soon.”

“I take too much as it is, a bit longer won’t hurt me.” Kakashi murmured stubbornly.

“You like my blood.” Naruto stressed. “Any anyone else and you would have to drink even sooner we’ve been through this already so many times Kakashi.” He pressed his forehead harder against the man’s shoulder. “My blood tastes better, it lasts longer, it soothes you and the most important part is that you like taking my blood Kakashi you know you do.” He whispered. “You like it, no matter where you bite, my wrist, my neck, my stomach, my leg it doesn’t matter it feels the best when I allow you to bite me.” Kakashi tensed further and he sighed. “And the thing is Kakashi the people out there don’t know what they are getting into. I do, I know what I’ve signed up for and I don’t mind.”

“You have no idea what you’ve signed up for.” Kakashi snarled, Naruto knew what was coming but Kakashi’s speed still blew him away. To be pushed against the wall his back hard against it, to have Kakashi’s teeth bared and his wrist hovering between them a few inches away from Kakashi’s mouth and sharp teeth.

Naruto had always enjoyed the challenge and the push, especially when it came from Kakashi. He had no problem pushing his wrist right against Kakashi’s mouth. “I know exactly what I want and what i’m getting myself into Kakashi.” Kakashi’s gaze dipped to the hand before him and lingered. Naruto released a sharp hiss when Kakashi nipped his wrist. “You think I’m scared of this? That i don’t know what this is about? I want this.” He stressed when Kakashi hesitated. “Drink.” He whispered.

Kakashi hesitated before he struck, his fangs sank deep into Naruto’s wrist and Naruto’s eyes slid shut against his will from the feeling of fangs piercing flesh. His body warmed from the penetration a boiling feeling deep in his gut. It did not hurt, not really. It was more of an eerie sensation with a hot feeling that spread from the location of the bite. Kakashi always worried that he would hurt Naruto.

That he did hurt Naruto in some way but even if it did hurt in some way Naruto would still do it. A sigh escaped him when Kakashi’s lips touched his wrist as he sucked and began to drink. The pulling feeling, the tug that came from his wrist, he knew what he was in for and the chance to share this with Kakashi, the chance to experience it. Naruto could never turn away from the experience or Kakashi’s need.

He would never want to run away especially when being so close showed him such beauty. Something so incredible. He lightly pushed his wrist further into Kakashi’s mouth, smiled at the way Kakashi clamped down harder on his wrist the way Kakashi slightly shuddered with each shudder. Kakashi did not have to tell him that his blood was the best, he showed him.

With every action.Every dance around, every word when they spoke about the topic. Drinking from Naruto kept him healthy, gave him better control over his powers, opened his potential and it kept him from needing to drink often.

And they both enjoyed it, it sent heat racing through his veins, it made his blood roar having Kakashi drink from him ot did things to his body, his blood and his mind. Naruto’s free hand went to Kakashi’s head to lightly tug the hair there. Without releasing Naruto’s wrist Kakashi’s eyes opened to fixate on him.

So much black, so dark and beautiful and fixed on him. How could it not take his breath away? So hungry, so needing and wanting yet possession was mixed in there. This was their blood, Naruto’s and Kakashi’s.

His entire body was hot all over, he lightly pried his wrist away from Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi’s eyes were wide as his hand slipped away. Naruto was unable to resist cupping Kakashi’s blood smeared jaw. How the hell could he turn away, run away from this? He wanted to go even closer. His thumb swiped across Kakashi’s lip and dragged away some of the blood.

He held his thumb up as an offering until Kakashi’s tongue swept out to swipe the droplet away.

A strong hand grabbed his when he tried to pull his hand away. Kakashi’s gaze was fixed on his but his fingers traced over the sluggishly bleeding bite marks. No words needed to be said. Kakashi’s hands trembled as he gently pulled Naruto’s wrists back to his mouth. He licked the wounds, kissed them until they closed and the blood had been licked away.

God did Kakashi need kissing. Naruto leaned closer slowly to give Kakashi the time to pull away if he wanted to. He did not, instead he stood waiting his eyes clear as Naruto got closer and closer. Naruto did not wipe away the blood instead he pressed his lips hard against Kakashi’s as he swallowed a groan. He could taste Kakashi and the blood but it was his and this was a part of Kakashi’s nature.

Hands went to his shoulder in a tight grip as Naruto pushed away from the wall. Naruto accepted the grip even as he pushed them backwards towards the bed, Kakashi stepped willingly as Naruto nipped and kissed Kakashi’s lips as he slid his tongue deep in Kakashi’s mouth in search of not only his flavour but Kakashi’s.

His hands slid to Kakashi’s hips to grip and wander as they tumbled onto the soft bed. Kakashi’s hands slid from his shoulders to slide down his back. Naruto reluctantly left Kakashi’s mouth to slide to his neck to nip, a parody of what Kakashi could do. He felt Kakashi shudder slightly but he knew what he felt was not the same as what Kakashi could do.

“What do you want?” He asked below Kakashi’s ear in a mumble. His tongue trailed down Kakashi’s neck. “What do you want me to do?”

Hands dragged back up his back with a hint of nails and his head was tugged up to meet Kakashi’s snarl and gaze. Naruto smiled before he fought the grip to kiss Kakashi’s mouth. His tongue lightly touched the exposed fangs.

“I want to fuck you.” He whispered his lips pressed against Kakashi’s chin. His hands slipped under the tight shirt to slide over Kakashi’s ribs to creep up his chest. “I want you to feed while I’m inside of you. Do you want that too?”

“Damn you.” Kakashi choked hoarsely.

“Do you want that too?” Naruto lingered his mouth a space from Kakashi’s throat and his hands still. “Do you want that Kakashi?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“But I want words.” Naruto breathed. “Words from your mouth.”

“I want that.” Kakashi’s hand went from his back and his head to grip his throat. “I want to drink from you and feel you at the same time I want to take you inside me in all the ways that I can even though there is no real need i want to feed from you until it is never enough.” Kakashi rasped. “But it will never be enough.”

“Exactly, we’ll feel this we will need this as long as one of us is alive.” Naruto’s hand left Kakashi’s waist to fumble about in the sheets when he found what he was looking for he kissed Kakashi’s throat. “I’ll feed you as much as you want as much as you need and you’ll go out there to do what you have to do. I’ll go out to do what I have to do too and we’ll come back when the job is done and the sun rises and I’ll feed you again, I’ll wash you, I’ll take care of you. Take you apart.” He uncapped the small bottle softly. “Put you back together because you are mine.” His hand slid slowly under Kakashi’s pants and between his legs. “And I’m yours every part of you is mine.” His slick fingers traced over Kakashi’s balls and the vampire under him shuddered and a moan escaped him. “And every single part of me belongs to you. You own me and I’m yours to claim and do what you please.” His fingers slid further back as Kakashi spread his legs under him.

X

The fangs at his neck was urging him to move faster but Naruto had patience. Not as much as Kakashi did, those were centuries of patience that had been honed but Naruto had learned early that waiting for the right moment made the pleasure taste sweeter.

And Kakashi at his sweetest was everything that he needed. Naruto had no need for blood but he savoured Kakashi’s cum like a fine wine to the embarrassment of Kakashi. That a man that old and that learned could still feel embarrassment was everything.

It was a heady feeling, he could almost get drunk off of it. Or at least get tipsy off of it. Two fingers turned to three and Naruto groaned at the nip to his shoulder. The warmth from that scrape of teeth drove him crazy.

Kakashi drove him crazy. He sucked at Kakashi’s throat while he ignored the need in his groin and the soft whispers that fell from Kakashi’s mouth. To listen would drive him crazier, it would turn him mad and the need would overwhelm him.

He already needed to fuck Kakashi but that was no reason to hurry the preparation. The preparation was one of the best parts. All of it was to be savoured, not that he was slow all the time or savoured all the time.

Too many times he and Kakashi barely made it two steps before one or both of them lubed Kakashi up and they did as much as they could get away with before Naruto pushed his way into bliss. That was good too but taking it slow was good too. He could work Kakashi up until he fell apart and screamed.

The memories of that alone had him gasping into Kakashi’s shoulder as he grinded down against the bed to settle himself. His actions got an amused chuckle from Kakashi until Naruto moved from three to four. Three were enough honestly but Kakashi liked the stretch and burn sometimes. Sometimes he needed it.

And sometimes it was not enough to keep the impatient Kakashi quiet. Naruto snorted when cool fingers slick with lube found their way to his cock. “That hungry already?” He purred into Kakashi’s ear while the other man lubed him up in slow strokes, Naruto lazily thrust in time with the strokes savouring the feel of Kakashi’s hand on him.

Kakashi’s growl of impatience had Naruto eventually slowly backing away and removing his fingers. He wrapped those fingers around his length and stroked slowly as Kakashi panted on the bed. The pants and shirt had been discarded a while ago and using the term discarded was generous enough considering the scraps of cloth not too far away.

As he leaned over Kakashi he took that moment to steal a quick chaste kiss, out of place considering what he was doing but a tease just felt right. He pushed his unslick hand through Kakashi’s hair before he brought it down over the scar over his eye to his chin. With his lick hand he held his cock and with his other hand he tilted Kakashi up for the kiss.

Not harsh, slow and sweet a meeting of lips and tongue as he slid slowly inside. When he was in to the hilt he had to pull his lips away his tongue raw from the scrape of fangs but he was already healing. The feeling of Kakashi hot and tight around his cock was so intense he could not move or else he would burst.

But Kakashi could never be a passive participant. Legs wrapped around him with the grip of steel and fangs hovered over his neck. “What do you think you are doing stopping now?” Kakashi rasped.

God, Naruto loved Kakashi so damn much. “My mistake.” Naruto shifted his hand to support Kakashi’s neck and bring his head even closer to Naruto’s neck. “Let’s begin.” He growled before he withdrew slowly and thrust hard helped by the legs wrapped around his waist. Kakashi’s fang broke skin and Naruto cried out at the intense feeling, he held on through sheer will even as his body fought him.

He knew Kakashi’s body and Kakashi knew his. As intense as the feeling was, a hot as he burned he had been here before and it would only contribute the best feeling of all.

One of Kakashi’s hands slid from his back to lie on the bed and Naruto scooped it up in his own hand to bring it to his own lips to press a kiss even as his hips worked and his cock moved deep. He paused to grind inside of withdraw and his lips traced along Kakashi’s middle finger a recalling of a promise.

Kakashi tugged the hand away to grip Naruto’s shoulder as his thrusts against Naruto picked up speed and intensity, nothing that Naruto could not manage. His pants and groans were the loudest things in the room but the sound of Kakashi’s careful drinking was there just buried under him.

When his entire body was covered with sweat, Kakashi tensed under him as he shuddered and tightened down. Naruto’s pace slowed down considerably as Kakashi’s cock jerked between them splattering their stomach’s with cum. Kakashi’s groan was audible with his fangs sank deep but no suction.

“That’s right, drink.” Naruto groaned as he slowly picked up pace to hurry and come now that Kakashi had come. “I’m going to give you the best flavor right now.”

 


End file.
